Flip
by idonthaveanyideaowo
Summary: Mager bikin summary #plak. pokoknya yang mau baca baca sajalah. /OOC/ Baca Warn/ Sho-ai/ HaliTaufan/ Req dan D dari K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H/ Humor failed/ RnR?


**Hai! Ine bawa fic Req atau Dare dari Hali-chan! atau K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H !**

**Disclaimer: Apa itu Animonsta? Pokoknya Boboiboy punya saya! *dirajam***

**Warning: Hati-Hati. Sho-ai. OOC! OOT! Humor maksa garing kriuk-kriuk! EYD ancur! Ini PWP! Plot what plot! Bukan Porn with plot ya! Typo! No-power! Elemental siblings! Chara 16 tahun! AN masuk!**

* * *

**Don't like Don't read! Enjoy~!**

* * *

Gempa terdiam sekarang. Sekarang sudah cukup ia memasang wajah heran pada kedua kakaknya. Ya, Kedua kakaknya, Si _Hyperactive_ dan si tempramental. Namun sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bingung memberi predikat kedua kakaknya.

Ya, Bingung. Siapa yang tempramental dan siapa yang Hyperactive.

Karena, Kedua kakaknya, yang akhir-akhir ini Gempa ketahui bahwa mereka itu... Err... I-Incest..? Mulai menunjukan hal-hal yang benar-benar OOC dari sifat asli mereka. Ya, Kalian tahu OOC 'kan?

"Taufan~ Main yukk~?"

Ia melihat kakak pertamanya sedang menarik tangan kakak keduanya yang sedang berkutat pada buku bacaannya.

'Tunggu, Sejak kapan kak Taufan suka baca buku?'

Ah ya, Gempa lupa, Kalau kedua kakaknya sedang dalam keadaan yang dipertanyakan.

Pasalnya sebelum sarapan tadi pagi, Keduanya sudah seperti itu. Contohnya, Kakak pertamanya- Halilintar, Tiba-tiba membantunya menyiapkan sarapan sembari memasang senyuman lebar. Gempa bingung, biasanya laki-laki beriris merah itu hanya cuek dan hanya menunggu di meja makan dalam diam.

Dan Kakak keduanya. Tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan Halilintar- Duduk diam di meja makan sembari menopang dagu dan menatap kegiatan lalu-lalang dengan tatapan bosan. Mengingatkan pada temannya berambut ungu yang selalu menopang dagu dan melihat keluar jendel saat di kelas. Tunggu, kenapa Gempa memikirkannya? Gempa secepat mungkin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan kini, Iya sekarang. Dengan wajah heran dan malas, Ia memandang kedua kakaknya yang absurd ini.

"Taufan~ Kok baca itu sih?"

"Kau bisa diam Kak Hali? Aku sedang membaca."

"Ih, Aku 'kan hanya bertanya..."

Gempa terbelalak. Ya ampun, Gempa jujur tak bisa dan tentu tak ingin melihatnya. Sang Kakak bertopi merahnya sedang... s-sedang... argh! dia terlalu enggan mendeskirpsikannya.

Jika Gempa tak bisa. Author yang akan mendeskripsikannya, karena ini memang tugas Author. Oke, Sekarang Halilintar sedang merajuk manis dan mengembungkan pipinya. Gempa ingin kabur sekarang.

"Ck, Kak Hali maumu apa hah?"

Logat-logat galak dikeluarkan Taufan. Ah, kalau melihat Taufan sih, Gempa rasa ia masih sanggup melihatnya, Ya, karena setiap orang tentu memiliki sifat galak 'kan? walaupun seperti seorang Taufan yang terkenal karena sifat ceria dan Hyperactive-nya, Tentu ia memiliki-nya.

Dan sekarang, dari sekian lama ia tak melihat sang kakak beriris birunya mengeluarkan ekspresi marah. Dan kini ia melihatnya.

"Yah, Taufan mah marah..."

"Ck, Iya-ya Kau mau apa?"

"Hehe, Aku ingin main!"

Untuk pertama kali, Gempa melihat Halilintar menyengir seperti itu.

Ya, Dari setiap kesimpulan yang Gempa dapat bahwa kedua kakaknya mengalami pertukaran kepribadian. Cih, Apa maksud semua ini?

_'Mereka ingin mempermainkan ku ya?!'_ Batin Gempa frustasi.

Gempa melihat, kini kakak pertamanya- Halilintar, sedang menarik tangan adiknya yang bertopi biru-putih- Taufan.

Sebentar, Mau kemana Halilintar menarik tangan Taufan. Mm, Halilintar menjadi seperti Taufan 'kan? Apa jangan-jangan..?

"TIDAK KAK TAUFAN! JANGAN MAU SAMA KAK HALI!"

Secepat mungkin Gempa menerjang Taufan yang sedang ditarik oleh Halilintar.

"Huwaaa!"

Mereka ber-dua terjatuh ke lantai yang keras. Walaupun sebenarnya yang sakit itu adalah Taufan, Karena dia jatuh duluan, dan Gempa tepat di atasnya.

"Ck, Kau apa-apaan sih, Gempa!" Taufan segera menyingkirkan Gempa dari tubuhnya, Dan segera mengambil posisi duduk.

Begitupun juga Gempa, setelah ia didorong secara -benar-benar- kasar oleh kakaknya, Ia juga mengambil posisi duduk.

Halilintar yang melihatnya hanya menahan tawanya.

"Jangan mau sama Kak Hali, Kak!" Gempa mengguncang-guncang bahu Taufan, yang diguncang-guncang merasa kepalanya berputar.

"Berhenti ah!" Taufan menyingkirkan tangan Gempa dari bahunya.

"Kau tidak boleh bersama Kak Hali! Jangan!"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Brrr, Nada dingin keluat dari mulut Halilintar. Eh? Halilintar? Apakah ia sudah sembuh?

"Kakak? Apakah Kakak sudah sembuh?" Gempa berdiri dan menatap Halilintar berbinar-binar.

"Sembuh apaan sih?" Halilintar menatap dingin Gempa, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taufan, "Ayo kita main Taufan~"

_'Cih, belum sembuh ternyata. Apa yang harus kulakukan hah?'_ batin Gempa frustasi. Poor Gempa

**_Kupikir kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih 'berdampak' pada mereka berdua, Tadi kau bisa membuat Hali menjadi dingin bukan? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba terus menerus mencoba Hali menjadi dingin, siapa tahu itu bisa membalikan sifatnya bukan? Dan, Coba lakukan hal yang sama dengan Taufan, Kupikir khasiatnya akan sama._**

Setelah mendapat pengilhaman dari sang Author numpang nyerocos padahal gak usah nyerocos juga Gempa juga udah tahu, Tapi kenapa ia bertanya? Tambah dramatic 'kan bisa, hehe.

Kembali ke topik, dari tadi OOT mulu. Gempa mulai menyiapkan misi, Wish you luck Gempa sayang, Author mendukungmu dari belakang stage.

**Mission 1, sembuhkan laki-laki beriris merah yang diketahui bernama Halilintar.**

**Cara 1, buat dia cemburu.**

Gempa mengintip, dari belakang sofa, dimana di depan sofa, Halilintar dan Taufan sedang entah ngapain, kayaknya sih ngobrol, walaupun yang aktif berbicara hanya Halilintar.

Gempa berpikir, bagaimana cara membuat Halilintar cemburu? Ajak Taufan? Ah, Kayaknya sih kurang, soalnya nanti Hali gak ngintilin (?).dan melihatnya cuma diam, nanti si Taufan ditarik balik. peluk Taufan? Ah, Kurang greget, Nanti Halilintar marahnya kurang pol. Cium Taufan? Ide bagus, tapi masalahnya ia masih suci dan dia hanya akan memberikan first kiss-nya pada perempuan uhukberdadauhukbesaruhuk yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, Diam-diam kau hentai nak.

Tapi hanya itu caranya! kalau tidak dilakulan nanti Halilintar tak akan kembali seperti semula! dan dia akan dicap sebagai Adik yang tak bisa menjaga kakaknya! Eh, bukannya terbalik? bodo ah. Oke Gempa berpikir Kalau cium di pipi boleh lah, bibirnya masih virgin untuk melakukan lips kiss.

Gempa keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Rencana bulat untuk mencium Taufan di pipi!

Dan ia lupa sekarang Taufan menjadi siapa. haha, Wish you luck Gempa sayang.

"Kak Taufan! Kak Hali!"

**Chu~**

Yap! Gempa menciumnya di pipi, Boleh 'kan? ini ciuman sebatas saudaran.

detik ke dua. Ciuman itu berakhir.

detik ke tiga. Halilintar terdiam.

detik ke empat. Gempa berpikir bahwa caranya berhasil.

detik ke lima. Terdengar suara geraman dari sebelah Gempa.

detik ke en-

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

Gempa sukses mental memhantam dinding dengan indahnya karena tendangan 'sayang' dari kakak beriris biru-nya.

Halilintar hanya diam, dan menggindikan bahu.

"Eh, Taufan, kemarin aku lihat anak bawa bola kecebur got, tapi temennya malah ngambil bolanya terus kabur, jahat banget 'kan? bla bla bla ... ... ..."

**Cara pertama: Failed! Hasil: Tidak ada perkembangan. Dampak: kayaknya ada yang benjol.**

**Nasihat Author: jangan pikun makannya, udah tahu si Taufan lagi mode Hali. Dicium aja sih.**

* * *

**Cara kedua, buat Halilintar marah.**

Cara satu ini menbuat Gempa menguras otaknya. Pusing pasca mental pun masih terasa di kepalanya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya.

Oke, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Lelepin Halilintar di kubangan terdekat? Bukannya marah nanti sifat MKKB-nya kambuh lagi. Mm, Menyontohkan apa yang dilakukan Taufan padanya? Kalau mau balas dendam sama orangnya aja mas. Ah! Gempa tahu! Pakai balon! Mhuahahaha! Tapi dia 'kan juga takut balon, gimana dong? Hah, Dia lelah Tuhan, Mau tidak mau, dia harus mencari relawan (read: Korban amuk Halilintar) untuknya! Oke! Kira-kira siapa yang cocok jadi relawan (Korban)? Yang pasti yang berani, Tahan banting (?) dan minimal S1 deh! (eh?! Lu kira paan)

_**Mendingan panggil tukang balon Gem, biar cepet gitu. beli, ditiup abangnya, trus dipeletusin saat itu juga. Jadi dah, tapi biaya rumah sakitnya situ yang tanggung.**_

Gempa menggeleng, Saran Author terlalu beresiko, kalau tukang balonnya nuntut gimana? Dia pula yang kena.

_**Mm, Gimana kalau panggil Tok Abah, 'Kan Hali gak berani tuh sama Tok Abah, secara dia kakeknya.**_

Gempa menggeleng lagi, Kalau Tok Abah tahu mereka begini, Nanti Gempa yang disalahin, dan dikasih 1004 Jadi adik yang baik. Dia lagi yang kena.

_**Yaudah, rencana balonnya black list aja sih, repot amat. lembar batu kek, apa kek, ke kepala Hali, jadi dah, Kan ngamuk tuh.**_

Gempa menggeleng cepat. Mending kalau ngamuk, kalau dia pingsan gimana? Nanti Taufan lagi yang ngamuk, dia pula yang kena. Lagian juga, Cuma cara balon aja yang bisa.

_**Ah, males Author bantu kamu, Lagian sih, Author tuh anak baek-baek, jadi gak bisa nyusun rencana jahat-jahat kayak gitu. Reader bisa?**_  
_** (Reader: Lu yang buat woy! Nanya ke kita! *demo*)**_

Gempa memutar Otaknya kembali, Bantuan Author tidak bisa ia pakai lagi, Oke! Gempa minta bantuin reader! Boleh 'kan? (Reader: Enggakk~!).

Kembali ke rencana awal, dari tadi OOT mulu ya? Maaf deh, kebiasaan sih. Akhinya, Gempa nekat! Dia yang akan memeletuskan balonnya! tanpa pengecualian! tanpa harus ada relawan (korban)! dan tanpa ada biaya rumah sa- eh, mungkin nanti biaya rumah sakit diperlukan sedikit. Oke! Pertanyaannya, Dimana balonnya? (Sfx: Di Hatiku~) Please, Lupakan.

Seingat Gempa, Kayaknya Taufan punya satu. Biasa 'lah mungkin untuk nakut-nakutin Halilintar, atau Modal dusta nya si Taufan, biar ia meluk-meluk Halilintar dan balonnya diusir (?) Halilintar. (mending, kalau si Hali ikut takut gimana?)

Gempa berlari cepat kearah kamar Taufan. Semoga empu-nya gak tahu, jadi dia leluasa mencari (nyolong) Balon di kamar Taufan.

Sesampainya di kamar Taufan. Ia segera berlari menuju laci Taufan. Ia mengubek-ngubek laci Taufan, berharap semoga sang balon dapat ditemukan dan mereka bisa selamat.

Aha! Gempa dapat balon berwarna merah! kenapa harus merah? bodo amat ah. Oke, Gempa memfokuskan diri pada balon itu.

tiup, enggak, tiup, enggak, tiup, enggak, minta tiupin tukang balon deh, eh jangan nanti bayar, tiup, enggak, langsung meledekan deh, jangan 'kan belum ketiup, Ohya tiup, jang-

_**lama lu Gem.**_

Author mulai gregetan permisa. Apa yang akan dipilih Gempa? Tiup? Nggak? Minta tukang balon? atau meledakin tanpa tiup? Saksikan setelah yang berikut ini!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sumpah, Absurd gila, OOT! OOT! OOT!**_

Gempa bimbang, apa iya dia harus meniup balon itu? Oke, Ia nekat! ini demi saudara tercintanya! Gempa kemudia meniup balon itu dengan gemetaran.

**tiup...**

**tiup...**

**tiup...**

_'Sudah!'_ Batin Gempa lega.

_**Ya ampun Gem, itu se kepalan tangan orang dewasa aja nggak ada, Niup yang bener apa!**_

Author kembali sewot saudara, Namun Gempa tidak menghiraukannya, dan malah mencoba mengikat balon gak jadi itu.

_**Author tepuk jidat. Sini ah! Gue yang niupin! lama lu!**_

Author mengambil paksa balon itu dari tangan Gempa, dan mulai meniupnya sampai sebesar kepala Author itu sendiri. Setelah itu Author mengikatanya dan memberikannya pada Gempa.

_**Nih, pecahin tuh di depan Hali ama Taufan, jangan disini!**_

Gempa mengangguk dan mengambil balon itu hati-hati, keringat dingin menjalar di pelipisnya.

_'Tuhan... Jika Gempa mati, Gempa mau kak Hali mau kak Taufan tobat. Dan semoga kak Hali gak buat kak Taufan sengsara sama sifat anu (?) nya. Gitu-gitu kak Hali pernah nyium kak Taufan ampe pingsan, jahat gak tuh? Trus, mereka kalau main itu mainnya BD-'_

_**Woy! lu mau do'a apa mau curhat hah? cepetan apa!**_

Gempa mengangguk enggan, Demi Kakak! batinnya (sok) dramatis. Oh ya nusuknya pakai apa?

_**Dudukin aja, entar juga meletus.**_

Bukannya Hali yang kaget, nanti dia lagi yang jantungan. Yap! Gempa tahu! Pakai jarum! Jahahahaha, Jarum jahit kak Hali! Gitu-gitu Kak Hali punya sisi feminin juga lho!

Gempa akhirnya berlari ke kamar Halilintar, dengan balon yang dia pegang dengan keras, takut jatuh, kalau jatuh pecah lagi.

_**Author facepalm.**_

Sesampainya di kamar Halilintar. Ia mencari jarum, biasanya sih ada di lemari. Ia memandang seksama kamar Halilintar. Eh? Apa itu? banyak bercak noda merah di ranjang kak Halilintar, apa jangan-jangan itu darah kak Taufan yang habis main -niit- -niit- trus pake acara BD-niit- -niit- Dan makainya 25 Ronde?! dan juga pasti kak Hali maksa kak Taufan pakai -niit- -niit- biar teriakkanya gak kedengaran? Dan juga-

_**Woyy! ini rate-nya T! dan juga, itu bukan bercak darah! itu motif sprei kasur Halilintar, Gempa mesum! (*ngaca neng*)**_

Gempa melupakan masalah niit-niit-an (?) dan mulai fokus mencari jarum itu, biasanya ada di laci!

Gempa mulai mencari (mengobrak-abrik) jarum di laci Halilintar. Ah ini dia! ada di benang! Ia mengambil jarum itu dengan balon yang dikepitkan di sikunya, biar gak nyentuh benda lainnya, entar meledak lagi.

_**Lagi-lagi Author Facepalm.**_

Setelah Gempa mengambil jarum itu, ia segera keluar dari kamar Halilintar dan berlari menuju tempat HaliTaufan.

Disana, Ia melihat Halilintar yang hampir memasukan biskuit berbentuk hati dengan selai merah di atasnya. Yap! itu biskuit Yaya! Hah?! Biskuit Yaya?!

"KAK HALI JANG-"

**JDUAARR!**

Balon yang ada di siku Gempa tiba-tiba meledak. Padahal ia menaruh jarumnya di atas balon, supaya jarumnya gak kenain badan balon, entar meletus lagi, Eh, udah meletus deng.

Pasca letusan itu, Gempa terjungkal kebelakang dengan jarum yang jatuh tepat 1 m dari nya, untung gak kena. Halilintar dengan mata yang mengecil dan biskuit yang ia pegang tiba-tiba jatuh. Dan juga Taufan yang sedang asik-asik baca buku tiba-tiba pingsan. Eh? Pingsan?

Halilintar tertarik lagi ke dunia nyata. "A-Apa yang terjadi?"

Gempa terbangun dari jungkalannya (?) Ia memandang Taufan yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya di sofa samping Halilintar. ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Halilintar.

"Kak Hali? Udah sembuh belum?" Gempa mendekat kearah Halilintar.

"Siapa yang meledakkan balon itu?" Halilintar berkata dingin dan terselip nada-nada darah (?) dari perkataannya.

"Yeiiy! Kak Hali sembuh!" Gempa memeluk (menindih) tubuh Halilintar dengan cepat.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" Halilintar mendorong tubuh Gempa.

"Yaelah, dipeluk adeknya gitu amat." Ujar Gempa sini.

"Dimana Taufan?"

"Ck, giliran Taufan aja cepet, Emang aku bukan adek hah?" Wah, Gempa ngambek permisa.

Halilintar menghela napas, "Iya-ya, Mana Taufan?"

"Tuh!" Ujar Gempa dan menunjuk Taufan yang terkapar indah (?) di atas sofa.

"Taufan!" Halilintar panik saudara, Ia segera mendekati sofa yang dipingsani (?) Taufan.

"Bagaimana cara membangunkannya?" Tanya Gempa.

_**Ngapain susah-susah, sumpelin aja biskuit Yaya, ribet amat.**_

Gempa ngangguk-ngangguk atas rencana brilian (maut) Author, mungkin biskuit Yaya bisa menjadi obat (racun) bagi Taufan!

"Jangan! Kau ada-ada saja! Bukannya sadar, nanti Taufan malah metong lagi!" Protes Halilintar. Gempa cuman ngangguk-ngangguk.

_**Ck, Author cuman mau bantu. Dan juga tadi kau hampir metong juga karena biskuit 'cinta' Yaya. Bersyukur Gempa datang, Namun kedatangan Gempa malah buat Taufan pingsan.**_

Halilintar mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Taufan, "Bangunlah, Sweetheart, Ku tahu kau bisa." bisik Halilintar lirih.

_**Drama banget lu pada. Cium aja sekalian biar jadi drama putri salju! Taufan jadi snow white! Hali jadi pangeran! trus Gempa jadi Ra- Opps!**_

Gempa terbelalak. Author merutuki kebodohannya. Halilintar senyum mesum. Taufan pingsan (dah tau).

"Mau mu, Author."

Halilintar mendekatkan bibirnmoya kearah bibir Taufan. Menyapu bibir ranum Taufan dengan bibirnya. Halilintar menekan kedua pipi Taufan agar bibir tipis Taufan terbuka, setelah berhasil membuka bibir itu, Halilintar mulai menyelusupkan lidah kemulut Taufan. Walaupun tidak ada perlawanan, Halilintar tetap menikmatinya.

Tangannya mulai bergerak lagi menyusuri leher Taufan, Mengelus leher mulus itu. Membuatnya ingin menodainya lagi. Tangannya mulai kebawah, kebawah, keba-

**BLETAK!**

"Kalau mau cium, Cium aja kali! M-Mesum dasar!" Ucap Gempa sembari blushing setelah menjitak kepala Halilintar.

"Ck, ganggu aja sih." Gerutu Halilintar pelan. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taufan.

3 detik. Taufan masih pingsan.

4 detik. Gempa mulai khawatir.

6 detik. Taufan masih pingsan.

7 detik. Halilintar mau coba ulang.

8 detik. Halilintar mulai ngegrepe Taufan.

9 detik. Gempa ngejitak Halilintar.

10 detik. Halilintar diem.

11 detik. Author mulai bosen ngetik detik.

12 detik. Taufan masih pingsan.

13 detik. Author mulai gregetan.

_**Jah! Lama amat sih!**_

PLAKK!

Author menampar Taufan saudara-saudara. Yang ditampar langsung buka mata.

_**Tuh kan bangun.**_

"Taufan!/ Kak Taufan!'

Gempa mau meluk Taufan. Tapi udah diserobot duluan sama sang kakak pertamanya. Gempa mendecih.

"Kenapa ini? Kok pipiku panas ya?" Ucap Taufan dan menyingkirkan Halilintar yang memeluknya.

"Ah, Gak apa-apa, yang menting kamu sadar." Halilintar mencoba memeluk Taufan lagi, Namun yang dipeluk malah melengos. Halilintar mendecak.

"Hai! Gempa!" Sapa Taufan pada Gempa sembari tersenyum.

"Eh, Kenapa? kok sapa-sapa?" Tanya Gempa heran.

"Enggak, Kamu imut aja hari ini."

Taufan tersenyum, Gempa jawdrop sambil blushing, Halilintar terbelalak.

"A-Apa..? Kakak belum sembuh?"

"Hahahaha! Bercanda! Haha, Gempa kena! Gempa kena!" Taufan ketawa girang.

Taufan sukses kena jitak dari adiknya tersayang.

**Mission 1 &amp; 2 : Complete! Hasil: sadar semua. Dampak: Baca dewek (?) 'lah**

**Nasihat Author: Gak ada.**

Dan hari itupun dihabiskan dengan introgasi mendadak dari Gempa untuk kedua kakaknya. Dimulai makan apa mereka kemarin? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin. Dan jawabannya pun belum bisa didapatkan Gempa. Reader mau kasih tahu?

* * *

**END dengan absurdnya.**

* * *

**Huwaaaaa! ini ancur banget! T.T *nangis gegulingan***

**Maaf Hali-chan, Api tahu kalau ini jelek! Jelek banget, absurd memang Hiks... Maafkan lah saya yang kawaii ini! T.T #plak**

**Dan, jangan tanya saya kenapa mereka bisa ketuker gitu. Saya juga gak tahu, Reader tahu? (*nanya mulu lu*)**

**Oke deh, Sekian dari saya. Maaf jika ini jelek sekali. Dan Kayaknya saya memperankan Halilintar perv ya? Maaf deh, kebiasaan sih, saya lebih enjoy Hali kayak gitu XD #plak**

**ah ya, ada yang ngerasa nge-req ama saya? kalau ada PM ya! saya kan pelupa XD #plak**

**Yasudah deh, Last word, Mind to RnR?**

**Sign,**

**Mireine Neiko (Ine) XD**


End file.
